Der Träumende Ritter
Der Träumende Ritter - Ein Märchen aus Aurinia, vom Barden Aydias erzählt Es war einst ein Ritter an der Smaragdsee, der hatte zwei Söhne. Der ältere war ganz nach seinem Geschmack: Ein kurzhaariger, stämmiger Kämpfer der ausser um zu prahlen nicht zuviele Worte machte, die Waffen benutzen konnte wie kaum einer und es liebte, auf seinem innig geschätzten schwarzen Schlachtross auf die Jagd zu gehen, nach wilden Bestien ebenso wie nach Frauenröcken, am liebsten aber einfach mit seinem Vater auf die Jagd nach Ruhm und Ehre. thumb|right|350px|Der Träumende RitterWie anders dagegen der andere, der jüngere Sohn: Ein schlanker, ruhiger Mann, dessen Wachstum ebensowenig aufhören wollte wie das seiner Haare, den es in die Stille und Einsamkeit zog und, was das Schlimmste war, der die Kunst des Schlachtens einfach nicht lernen wollte und lieber den Barden lauschte oder sich in eines der seltenen Bücher vergrub, wenn er ihrer habhaft werden konnte. Kurz, er träumte in den Tag hinein. Da sagte der Vater eines Tages: „Das wird mir zu dumm mit dir. Ich schicke dich in eine Stadt, da ist ein Meisterritter, soll der sehen, wie er dir das Kämpfen beibringt.“ Also setzte sich der junge Mann auf seine weisse Stute und ritt in die Ferne zu jenem Meister, lernte dort ein Jahr und einen Tag und als er zurückkam fragte der Vater: „Nun, was hast du getan, was hast du gelernt?“ Da sagte der Jüngling: „Ich habe Schafe gehütet und gelernt, wie die Hundeköpfigen sprechen.“ Wütend war der Vater da und sprach: „Wozu soll das gut sein, für die Herden gibt es Schäfer, und was nutzt es, als Ritter eine Sprache zu lernen wenn man nicht kämpfen kann? Ich kenne einen anderen anderen Meister in einer anderen Burg, soll der dir beibringen was du brauchst“, und sandte ihn erneut in die Ferne. Auch dort blieb er ein Jahr und einen Tag, um zu lernen, und als er zurückkehrte fragte sein Vater ihn: „Nun, was hast du getan, was hast du gelernt?“ Er sprach: „Ich habe den Flug der Vögel beobachtet und gelernt, was die Raben sprechen.“ Da packte seinen Vater die Wut und er rief: „Du tagträumender Narr, du hast all diese Zeit verschwendet und nichts gelernt! Schämst du dich nicht, mir so vor die Augen zu treten? Ich werde dich noch zu einem dritten Meister senden, aber wenn du dort wieder nichts lernst, dann sollst du mich nicht länger als deinen Vater haben.“ Auch mit dem dritten Meister, der noch ferner lebte als die anderen beiden, blieb der Jüngling ein Jahr und einen Tag, und als er schliesslich heim kam fragte sein Vater: „Was hast du getan, was hast du gelernt, mein Sohn?“ Da antwortete er: „Lieber Vater, ich habe dieses Jahr Verwundete verbunden und gelernt was die Tauben gurren.“ Da fiel sein Vater in den wildesten Zorn, dass sein Herz versagte. Im Sterben rief er seinen älteren Sohn zu sich und sagte zu ihm: „Dieser Traumtänzer ist nicht länger mein Sohn. Ich will lieber, dass du ihn in den Wald treibst und erschlägst als dass er in meinem Namen kein Ritter ist. Das ist mein letzter Wunsch“. Dann starb er. Da nahm der Ältere sein geliebtes schwarzes Ross und führte den Jüngeren in die Wildnis, doch anstatt ihn zu erschlagen liess er ihn am Leben. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?“, fragte dieser. „''Leute retten, Dinge jagen, das Familiengeschäft weiter führen''“, sagte der Ältere, und so trennten sie sich. Der Jüngling zug seines Weges und kam einige Zeit später an eine Festung, wo er um Unterkunft für die Nacht bat und fragte, ob er zu Diensten sein könnte. „Oh ja“, sagte der Herr der Feste, „wenn du zunächst eine Nacht in jener Turmruine verbringst. Aber sei gewarnt, denn in dieser Ruine treiben des Nachts hundeköpfige Kreaturen ihr Unwesen, die heulen und jaulen in mondhellen Nächten ohne Unterlass. Zu manchen Zeiten muss ihnen ein Mensch gebracht werden, den sie sofort töten und verzehren.“ Die ganze Provinz war wegen dieser Kreaturen in Sorge und Not, weil niemand etwas gegen diese Kreaturen tun konnte oder wusste was er tun sollte. Der junge Mann dachte bei sich: „Mein Bruder würde diese Kreaturen wohl auf seinem schwarzen Ross jagen und erschlagen, wenn es nicht zuviele sind – sonst erschlügen sie wohl ihn.“ Aber er hatte keine Furcht und sagte: „Ich will wohl sehen, was ich tun kann. Gebt mir eine Ladung Fleisch, genug Salz dazu, damit es mir gut geht, und sie werden mir nichts anhaben.“ Weil er es selbst so wollte und sie wieder Hoffnung schöpften, gaben sie ihm eine ganze Wagenladung voll Fleisch, Säcke voll Salz dazu, und führten ihn zu jener Ruine. Als er hineinging, es sich inmitten seines Salzes und darüberhinaus des Fleisches gemütlich machte, da krümmten sie ihm tatsächlich kein Haar und am nächsten Tag kehrte er, zur Verwunderung aller in der Festung, wohlbehalten und unverletzt zurück. Als ihn der Herr der Festung wie versprochen empfing, da erklärte er diesem: „Die Hundeköpfigen haben mir enthüllt, in ihrer eigenen Sprache, warum sie diese Ruine belagern und Unheil über das Land bringen. Sie sind verhext, bezaubert mit dem Blick eines bösen Auges, und sind gezwungen einen grossen Schatz zu behüten, der tief unter der Ruine verborgen ist. Solange dieser Schatz noch dort ist können sie nicht ruhen und es werden immer mehr kommen – wenn der Schatz aber weggenommen ist, erlischt auch der Zauber der sie an seine Bewachung bindet und sie können ihrer Wege gehen. Aus ihren Gesprächen habe ich aber auch gelernt, wie das zu bewerkstelligen ist.“ Alle die davon hörten, jubelten und der Herr der Festung sagte, er wolle ihn wohl als seinen Sohn annehmen, wenn ihm dies gelinge. Da er wussste, wie es anzustellen war, tat der junge Ritter genau was zu tun war, und er tat es gründlich. Er ging des Tags tief in den Fels unter der Ruine, leuchtete dorthin wo es nötig war, holte den Schatz heraus und kam mit einer Kiste, die mit Gold und Silber beschlagen war – und das war nur die Aussenseite – zurück. Die Kiste aber öffnete er nicht, den Schatz des Auges nahm er nicht heraus, sondern sandte die Kiste an seine Meister, weil sie ihn gelehrt hatten. Zugleich hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sich eine grosse Zahl an Katzen in den Ruinen ansiedelte – und tatsächlich wurde das Heulen der Hundeköpfigen danach in der Ruine nicht mehr gehört. Sie waren anderswohin verschwunden und das Land war frei von dem Übel das sie gebracht hatten. Nichtmehr 'Tagträumer' sondern 'traumhaft' nannten den jungen Held nun die Damen. Einige Zeit später setzte er sich in den Kopf, dass er eine Pilgerreise nach Chnumdur machen wollte. Unterwegs aber kam er durch einen düsteren Wald, wo rund um einen stillen See die Raben in den Bäumen nisteten. Er ruhte dort, träumte ein wenig, lauschte im Halbschlaf den Vögeln und wurde sehr nachdenklich und auch ein wenig traurig dabei. Schliesslich aber kam er auf seiner Reise zum Berge Chnums, wo der Höchstpriester gerade gesorben war und es grosse Unruhe unter den Hohepriestern gab, wen sie zu seinem Nachfolger ernennen sollten. Schliesslich einigten sie sich darauf, dass derjenige neuer Höchstpriester des Göttervaters werden wollte, den ein göttliches Zeichen als geeigneten Kandidaten ausweisen würde. Gerade als sie das beschlossen hatten, betrat der junge Ritter mit seinem weissen Pferd den Tempel der Sieben Quellen, und zwei Tauben flogen herbei und setzten sich auf seine Schultern. Zwei Raben flogen herbei und stzten sich auf sein Pferd, so dass sie zu sechst auf das Gelände gingen. Dies nahmen die Priester, die dessen gewahr wurden, als göttliches Zeichen auf das sie gewartet hatten und fragten ihn auf der Stelle, ob er der neue Höchstpriester sein werde. Er zögerte erst und zweifelte, ob er dessen würdig sein würde, aber die Tauben rieten ihm, es zu tun, für den Frieden, und die Raben für die Ordnung, und er sagte zu. So wurde er dann gesalbt und geweiht und es erfüllte sich, was er am Teich der Mondai im Walde von Mannar von den Raben gehört hatte: Dass der seinen eigenen Vater durch dessen Willen verloren und einen neuen Vater durch Selbstlosigkeit gewonnen hatte, den Vater aller verkörpern und selbst ein Vater werden sollte. Als er nach der Weihe im Tempel, alleine zwischen den Sieben Quellen, die heiligen Gesänge anstimmen sollte, um den Segen des Gottes wieder auf das Land zu legen, wusste er nicht die Worte, nicht die Gesten und nicht die Melodie. Da kamen die Tauben herbeigeflattert und setzten sich auf seine eine Schulter, die Raben flogen herbei und setzten sich auf seine andere. Die Vögel aber sangen ihm ins Ohr, die einen die Worte, die andere die Melodie, und eine Fee erschien wie im Traum vor ihm und führte die Gesten aus, die er nur nachahmen musste, so dass das ganze Ritual gelang. Danach aber, als sie sahen und spürten, was er bewirkt hatte, waren die letzten Zweifel unter der Hohepriesterschaft zerstreut, sie verneigten sich alle vor ihm und fragten ihn erstaunt: „Was habt ihr getan, was habt Ihr gelernt, Vater?“ Da sagte er: „Ich habe gelernt, dass wo Ordnung und Frieden herrschen, das Land um ein vielfaches fruchtbarer ist. Und ich habe getan was die Frau meiner Träume mir gezeigt hat, weil auch der größte Mann noch von einer Frau lernen kann. Nun will ich durch die Lande ziehen, denn ob man über Land oder Menschen herrschen will, man muss sie kennenlernen um das richtig zu tun. Und wenn ich die Frau meiner Träume dabei wieder treffe, so will ich sie freien und durch sie Vater werden.“ So geschah es auch, aber dass und wie es dazu kam … das ist eine andere Geschichte und soll ein andermal erzählt werden. Kategorie:Märchen Kategorie:Traumritter Kategorie:Bebildert